


Society: it will to what ever it takes to survive

by Izzabekkle_Queen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Short Story, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzabekkle_Queen/pseuds/Izzabekkle_Queen
Summary: Me and my friends just wanted to go home. I wanted my sister. Dusty wanted her mother. David his dad. Kacia just wanted her life back.I'm Aoife Hague, I'm 10, I'm a identical twin, I have two brothers and two sisters. Oh and I'm a traitor awaiting my trial.(From a prompt my English teacher gave me -originally written 10 January 2019)Originally posted on Wattpad





	1. Original write (10/01/2019)

2175 was rolling to a close, everyone was the same mentally - the same skills, same talents , same weaknesses and same Intelligence . Except for the few, the lucky 1 in 100 who got to be them, go to advanced classes, they were the pioneers of the future. The laws were brutal and set, married by 20, 4 plus children before 30, work for 50 years. Houses could not differ In layout , or look different from outside. No divorcing, all pay the same for every job. Except the one Island, where it was all different - house shape, design, appearance. The Island of the Lucky. oh the very 'Lucky'.

Aoife and Chantelle were Identical twins, the some in every way-except they had recently turned 10 and Aoife was chosen . She was one off the Lucky. Now they would be seperated. The Huges twins that were once were inseparable would never see eachother again. Chantelle lived In the family house, Square, two story, redbrick , white windows and doors. 6 bedrooms over the floors - although Aoifes bed stood empty in the centre of her room. Aoife ,however, now lived in a glass tower looking across the sea. 67 floors and hundreds of bedrooms, There identical lives where now going very different ways. Chantelle would be married and have 4 children or more- within the next 20 years . Aoife would have finished Uni and be a doctor or a scientist - only thinking of children - She would be married yes - but children of the 'Lucky' are forbidden.

Aoife sat silently on her bed, looking out the window across the sea to the mainland . Her new friend Dusty sat next to her .  
"It's So lonely over here isn't it ? I miss my mother" Dusty muttered.  
"I miss my sisters and brothers . I'm an Identical twin you know . Aoife replied, gaze un wielding. "I'm not sure what to do without her - we did everything together"  
"Yeah I don't know how to function without my mum I was the youngest - always had the attention ,I did" Dusty said, eyes glistening with tears - She too Joined Aoife at gazing across  
" Hard is it?" A voice came from the door - Dusty and Aoife both turned " Don't look So surprised you both have that I want to go home Face - Can't say it gets better . But there's no way of this Island. I'm Zena Kerman - I'm In the room next door, thought , would say hello"  
"Err thanks. I'm Aoife Hagues and that's Dusty Preston, She's on the other side." Aoife informed the newcomer - Zena.  
" Wish there was a way of the Island - I want my Mum, " Dusty muttered distastefully.  
" Well no one's ever tried - not that they have ever said anyway - anyway gotta go to class, now - bye newbies." Zena said pushing up from the door Frame and Speeding off."

The Sun had rose and fallen to times before they made their escape. Aoife, Dusty, David and Kacia ran through the streets at dawn , checking corners and towers, shops and benches - the guards were gone. They didn't have long , 10 minutes at most. The boat was In dock. 30 meters - 20 meters -To meters - STOP. They had made it. The clambered on silently - checking around as they go. With one push they were off , left, right, left,right - the oars went - the tide bringing them away. As the shore got smaller and smaller the main land got bigger. Half an hour later they touched land- by now the government will know they were missing . They would be checking the Island - top to bottom.

They raced from beach to the bus stop- hopped on number 30 and was off. The sun rose - pulling away their cover. They hid at the back under the camera. Kacia and David pulled out coin after coin as the bus wove through the streets. Once all coins were counted and they had traveled as far as they could they got off the bus. They had no plan - no money and no guidance. The only sound was buses passing. They looked toward each other. " I didn't think we would actually make it" Kacia whispered, "now what ?".  
"Neither did i. "Aoife admitted as they ran down alley after alley, street after street , until they made it the  
the park. The empty park. A blade could be heard whirling above. They darted under trees. The helicopter could  
be seen closing in.  
"We can't outrun a helicopter, no matter what we try they're going to find us!" David cried. He looked about ready to give up and run to them.  
"there the military - military is not made up of the smart other than the tacticians - I should know my dad is in it." Dusty said to David " If we use our brains we can outrun them - stick to alleys-go through buildings It won't be hard."  
"If we find a school we can walk with them" Kacia suggests.  
So that's what they did they ran to an alley, through it to the next , then the next . Across a road around a corner. All while the helicopter flew behind. Then their luck ran out. A dead end. No place to go. A clunk was heard. The gun lowered.  
The helicopter hovered at the entrance gun trained on the Children .  
BANG  
"Ahhh" David Screamed as he fell-bullet to the Stomach.  
BANG  
Kacia fell Silently - bullet to the chest.  
BANG  
Dusty fell grunting- bullet to the right leg.  
BANG  
Aoife fell - bullet to the shoulder.  
David grabbed Dusty's top light fading from his eyes. His grip fell limp.

Society had won, two of the rebels were dead . Two imprisoned . They had kept their "Perfect world". The intelligence had lost. Two Children were buried . Two Imprisoned. Society would do whatever it took to survive.


	2. POV of a guard (15/10/2019)

The days that followed the new kids arrived were like always, scared and alone. Just 10 year-olds wanting to go home. The tower facing the sea was buzzing with life, children, getting lost In corridor after corridor. 64 floors and over 640 bedrooms the tower was extensive . It was not the tallest building by far but it was made almost entirely of glass, when the sun rose over the mainland and the windows glistened. The surrounding grand was green and lush with swings and slides, on benches and trees. The school sat nearby redbrick and sprawling, the only building dating back before the perfection of society . The clock and bell tower standing 8 floors tall are only just seeable from outside the grounds. Once the tallest on the Island, the 'luckys' had changed that all.

40 nights had passed with little mishaps when I was tasked with checking upon the newones. Everything was as it should be.. Until it wasn't. 3 girls and a boy were not in bed, not in the common room and not in a hallway, They had run, they were missing. I checked the database .  
Aoife Hague - twin -bedroom 392  
Dusty Preston - Dadin army -bedroom 394  
Kacia Angslow - Oldest surviving child -bedroom 401  
David Thompson - youngest of the lucky -bedroom 502  
Same classes, same teachers. This was planned. I called an alarm.  
"4 children are not in tower H 3 females Aoife Hague, Dusty Preston and Kacia Angslow, 1 male David Thompson. Check Surrounding grounds" I called. Running to the lift and out I stood In the grounds, the guards running towards me. Changing time. It was definitely planned . No movement on grounds, no children out-side and a call of a missing boat. These four children had dared to run away. We sweeped the Island no child in  
site. Helicopter called and faces on the screen we left the Island. For the first time since I was 10 I left the Islands bounds. There was no boat in the water the sun was rising making the sea glisten and sparkle,no children no trace. When we reached the mainland we saw the boat ditched on the side, oars two meters higher up, No children. We moved on to where the park is the buses all came here. There they were under the trees looking at us. We had them. Then they ran down an alleyway, then another, We chased until they faced a dead end. The gun was lowered, we had to bring them home.  
BANG  
David fell  
BANG  
Kacia Fell  
BANG  
Dusty Fell.  
BANG  
Aoife Fell.  
Only Dusty and Aoife moved, David collapsed on Dusty. David and Kacia moved no more. The 4 missing children had been found, two dead and too Impassioned. No more would try. We returned to the island, we claimed the 4 dead.

Society did whatever it could to survive- they could not break that. The lucky stayed the lucky the normal staged the normal.


End file.
